onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nicole Lee
Welcome to the Wiki! Hi, welcome to the One Direction Wiki! Thanks for your edit on the "Perrie Edwards" page. If you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask one of the admins. Here are some useful pages that will help you get started: *'Layout guide' for details on the structure of our articles. Including what template and headings to use. *'Discussion policy' for information on what is acceptable in the comment section of an article. *How to fix and deal with vandalism if you run into it on the wiki. *The Community Portal to find things to do. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Don't forget to sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). I hope to see you around! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 05:29, 22 July 2012 Little Mix Wiki Hey Nicole Lee! What's the link to your wiki? I'd love to see it. :D 17:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow, I love it. It looks really really cute! :D I think you're doing a great job. Normally I would say yesss I'd love to help, but right now I'm having computer issues :\ Mine broke down and it took forever for my new one to get here, then it didn't even work D:< now I'm waiting for the newest one to arrive. As soon as all that is sorted out, and if you still need help, I'd totally be up to seeing what I can help with. :D 18:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nooo I really like it! It's fun; I like the bright colors. Did you make the little Twitter, website, Facebook images yourself? Ahh, yeah hopefully it'll all be figured out by this weekend. I haven't even been able to properly work on this wiki. >.< I will for sure let you know once I'm all set :D 03:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't know much about them :\ but I like their new song! It's really catchy and the video was adorable. Who's your favorite? Ahh and your images are adorable. You're really good at it! I'd like 1D Wiki to be more colorful, but they're colors are kinda just black, white, and red lol. Aww well I'm really glad you posted in Perrie's comments then! Once I'm able to come on regularly again maybe we could be like affiliate/sister wikis since 1D and Little Mix are connected. :D Then I could link you on the main page to see if it helps. Although, not many people edit here either, it's mostly comments. :\ 03:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) You already started school? :O Are you from the US? I'm positive your wiki will turn out amazing! Aww I'm a loving person haha. I don't do hating xD and I always like giving everything/one a fair chance. Were you a 1D fan before Little Mix? 18:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah, yeah I don't start school until later this month so I still got some free time. Wellll I finally got my laptop and I'm all ready! I'm going to tidy up the main page a little, and then I'll add the link to your wiki. What kind of things did you need help with at Little Mix Wiki? 17:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey! Hey Nicole! Ah omg I'm so sorry. I hadn't seen your reply. You replied perfectly fine, somebody must've left me a message the same day or something so I missed yours. Well to answer your previous message, As far as the design of the wiki goes, I honestly don't think you need help! I feel you're doing a fantastic job. So I didn't know what you felt you needed help in. I learned just through trial and error. I learned some HTML first by looking up codes for because of Tumblr, and then when I transitioned to Wikia, that helped me. If I didn't know anything I would google it, and just experiment until I got a result I liked :D 16:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) That was definately a compliment, haha! I'm going to reply on your wiki so it's easier. 17:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC)